


Цветы и планы

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: AU, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happily Ever After, Kid Fic, if primarchs had children
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Помимо Великого Похода план Императора предусматривал ещё один занимательный пункт...





	Цветы и планы

Когда Любимейший Император Человечества покинул Терру, чтобы встретиться с сыновьями и провести совет, покрытый всеми сортами покровов тайн, его доверенный советник Малкадор Сигиллайт остался на планете за главного. И - по секрету - с не менее важной миссией: своими глазами посмотреть на следующее поколение проекта "Примарх", оценить, испытать и сообщить результаты. О том, что план отца предусматривает ещё и такое, самих примархов - к несказанному удивлению и флегматичных, и прагматичных - проинформировали, когда Великий Поход стал клониться к концу и военных дел в родном рукаве Вселенной оставалось всё меньше и меньше.

Любимым сыновьям пора всерьез подумать об адаптации к мирной жизни, сообщил Император. И, к слову, он желает лицезреть внуков - и торжественный парад всех легионов Астартес к этому никакого отношения не имеет. Все необходимые половины и прочие дополнительные элементы дорогие сыновья могут выбрать в генетических лабораториях Терры.

Так и получилось, что через сколько-то лет Малкадору торжественно вручили дюжину детишек возрастом от четырех до двенадцати терранских лет на вид. К каждому прилагалось по небольшому досье с указаниями разной степени подробности: чем кормить, во что играть, куда пускать, что из оружия давать, в какие цвета одевать и какую главу древнешумерской мифологии читать перед сном.

Инструкции по части еды и одежды Малкадор делегировал слугам, а с оружием решил повременить и для начала приглядеться.

С наблюдением "в естественной среде" проблем не возникло: притихшие было в присутствии "ну, этого главного помощника Деда" дети через полчаса оживились, отыскали знакомые лица и начали вести себя как дома. Что впоследствии нет-нет да вызывало вопрос: это кто же разрешал им так себя вести дома?

\- Сестра, тебе нужно задуматься над своим внешним видом, - изящно заламывая руки, горячо убеждал кузину красивый подросток, самый старший из мальчиков. Однажды его отец решил быть первым во всем - в результате чего сыну вполне естественным образом перепала роль всеобщего "примерного" старшего брата.

В ответ рассмеялись. Раскатисто и пискляво.

\- Каким ещё внешним видом, братец? С такими дурацкими ногтями ни в какую кузницу не пустят! - невысокая, но широкоплечая девочка ухватила его руку за расшитый чем-то блестящим манжет и для наглядности помахала перед побелевшим от возмущения носом брата. - А завивка твоя дурацкая? Сам задумайся, пока не перестали пускать в нормальные места!

Перерастут, решил Малкадор. Впрочем, уверенность на этот счет была несколько шаткой.

\- Кстати, дядя Эреб, сказал, - доносилось от другого кружка диванов, - что стройка пойдет лучше, если перед началом сделать жертвоприношение.

\- У нас и без глупостей всё хорошо, - спокойно отозвался один из мальчиков в пронзительно-синем.

\- Что ты как маленький? Раз всё идет хорошо, значит, жертвоприношение делали без глупого тебя.

\- Твоему отцу должно быть стыдно, - резюмировал второй.

\- Просто вы на своем Ультрамаре такие жадные, что и вшивой песчинки не пожертвуете.

\- Вши в песке не водятся.

\- Сам знаю! То есть, вам двоим виднее, где вши водятся!

Как можно незаметнее поморщившись от пронзительного голоса, Малкадор переключил внимание на островок вербальной тишины и буйства красок. Очевидно, на случай, если Император передумает с разрешением, один из сынов решил не распыляться по мелочам: в комнате пылали всеми оттенками пламени аж пять ярко-рыжих голов. Юные псайкеры никого не трогали и были поглощены бесконтактной игрой во что-то логическое. Приглядеться Малкадор не успел: за полу одеяний настойчиво подергали.

\- Пить хочу, - застенчиво сообщил маленький светловолосый мальчик, до боли проникновенно глядя в глаза.

\- Это может подождать до конца занятий, - усилием воли отогнав наваждение, возразил Малкадор.

Мальчик поджал губы и шевельнул покрытым пухом крылом.

\- Я предвижу, что, если ты меня не выпустишь, то мне станет плохо. Очень плохо, - на случай, если масштабы нависшей угрозы не оценили, добавил он.

На счет неприятностей такого сорта досье молчало, как давший обет безмолвия Кустодес, и не сообщало ничего, кроме того, что мальчику нужно "обеспечивать должный уход". Малкадор решил не рисковать.

\- Пойдем, - он взял ребенка за плечо. - Сейчас позову Константина.

В коридоре юный страдалец был с рук на руки передан Кустодес с наказом недолго погулять где-то неподалёку. Коридор, по стечению обстоятельств превращенный в Музей Космодесантника, для этого не подходил. Каждый легион, до скрипа сцепя зубы, выделил для охраны "младших братьев" в самом защищенном месте Империума смешную, по их бурчанию, цифру - по десять человек. Получившиеся в результате две сотни Астартес всех возможных расцветок заняли всё свободное пространство и одним видом могли морально прикончить любое детище Хаоса.

Испытание шестиминутным отсутствием старшего дети выдержали с честью: комната осталась цела, чиста и даже нигде не горела. Это обнадеживало и значило, что можно было по плану перейти к делам посерьезнее.

\- Дети, - постучав посохом и добившись внимания и относительного молчания, начал Малкадор. - Де-ти. У вас ещё будет время пообщаться. А сейчас мы решим...

Он замолчал, поскольку в комнате всё ещё вещало на два источника звука больше, чем нужно. Обсуждение, ни капли не беспокоясь, продолжала парочка бритых налысо и не по-детски суровых с виду мальчишек.

\- А ещё папа сказал, что скоро мне поставят имплантанты, - продолжал увлеченно рассказывать один. - И тогда он возьмет меня отрывать шеи оркам!

\- Везёт тебе... - потянул второй. - Мой говорит, что расти помешают. Ещё год ходить как лузеру...

\- Мальчики, - терпеливо повторил Малкадор, - сейч...

\- Да не мальчики! - рявкнул первый так, что даже у ко всякому привычного Малкадора возникло отчетливое намерение преодолеть шесть метров, отделявшие его от потолка.

\- Простите, леди, - откашлявшись, поправился он.

\- Да сам ты леди! - неповторимая и единственная в своем роде дочь примарха Ангрона свирепо топнула ногой. - Я - папина кровавая фурия! Безумная крушительница миров! И вообще, старый - топор мой отдай!

\- Упражнения с оружием будут в свое время, - с непроницаемым терпением и тихим облегчением от того, что Кустодес совсем рядом, объяснил Малкадор. - А сейчас мы займемся решением классических задач по астронавигации в секторах класса Д, - пошарив взглядом по комнате, он остановил выбор на одном из рыжих, с особенно философским видом разглядывавшем потолок. - Ты. Да, именно ты, можешь не проверять в моей голове. Проходи к доске. А я посмотрю, за сколько вы с этим справляетесь. Кто скажет время?

\- Двенадцать часов по фенрисийскому, - поднял руку один из близнецов в костюмах, в дизайне которых преобладали шкуры.

\- И что это значит? - несколько опрометчиво уточнил Малкадор. Близнецы вскочили.

\- На Клыке окончен день, - хором заорали они.

\- Сожран загнанный олень,

\- Волки воют на луну...

И они правда завыли - громко и очень душевно. Так, что в дверях стремительно появились головы встревоженных стражей. Мнения детей разделились на валявшихся со смеху и сделавших вид, что у них другой исходный код. Малкадор постучал посохом, знаком показал, что тревога ложная, и как можно незаметнее потряс звенящей головой.

\- Юные лорды Волки, что ваш отец делает с теми, кто мешает ему на собраниях? - мягко поинтересовался он.

\- Ты спросил. Мы ответили, - фыркнули близнецы. Но, что вызывало определенные вопросы, надолго замолчали.

\- Записывай данные, - вернулся Малкадор к рыжему. И замолчал. На сенсорной доске красовались условия, а также решения десятка задач, написанные его же почерком. С его же комментариями.

\- Император милостивый...

\- Подожди, - рыжий обернулся к братьям и, очевидно, о чем-то телепатически спросил. Затем стёр несколько предложений и записал новые.

\- Течения Океана изменились, - пояснил он Малкадору. - Что значит, что теперь ты напишешь вот это.

\- Иди на место, - чудом воздержавшись от тяжелого вздоха, велел тот.

Даже если закрыть глаза на несколько нетипичный способ получения решения, в результатах было ещё что-то странное. Малкадор сверил задачи с содержимым инфопланшета: всё совпадало. Пожав плечами, он просмотрел заметки ещё раз. И ещё раз. И наконец догадался, в чем дело: на планшете совершенно необъяснимым образом появились совершенно другие задачи. Впрочем, каким именно, неожиданно выяснилось на последней странице, где красовалось по-детски коряво нарисованное трехглавое пресмыкающееся. Внимательно осмотрев комнату и обнаружив искомое, по стечению обстоятельств удачно сливавшееся с обивкой одного из кресел, Малкадор направился к малышу, который увлеченно разбирал на части что-то металлическое.

\- Ты... - он запнулся: на ребенке была аккуратная и универсальная серая одежда без нашивок - под стать аккуратной и невыразительной стрижке. В ультракоротком досье, полученном от Двадцатого Легиона, кратко значилось: ребенок примарха, один экземпляр. Впрочем, и на таком уточнении спасибо.

\- Во избежание недоразумений: ты - мальчик или девочка? - поинтересовался Малкадор.

\- Я - Альфарий, - глазом не моргнув, заявил ребенок.

\- Ну хорошо. И как тебя зовут?

\- Я - Альфарий.

\- Гм, - кашлянул Малкадор. - Зачем ты взломал мой инфопланшет?

\- Я - Альфарий.

\- Я расскажу о твоем поступке отцу и дяде.

Ответом была довольная улыбка до ушей. Малкадор мысленно помянул самые надежные в Империуме протоколы защиты, генетический прогресс и попросил Императора о совете.

Где-то вдалеке, предвидя своё будущее, скупыми слезами плакали первоначальные планы.


End file.
